


【德哈】橘滋脏话

by Hecateee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ▲黑魔王德x救世主哈▲取自一款的香水名字与含义"动了情的痞子，连刀都拿不稳。"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【德哈】橘滋脏话

哈利和德拉科曾经有一段暧昧的过往，这段关系直到德拉科成为黑魔王时才结束。  
只能说是表面上的结束，两人在私下里还有着数不清的联系。这让他们仿佛又回到了在学校里的日子，悄悄地谈着一段不能让别人知道的恋爱。  
哈利知道他不应该这样做，正如其他人所谓的正邪不两立。但德拉科就像是那条蛇，引诱着他吃掉禁果，一步步走向深渊。

暖风卷着夜色吹散了哈利一天的疲倦。  
哈利正想着应该做些什么事情来打发这个美好的夜晚，突然意识到今晚有个和德拉科的约会。他慌忙地施了个清洁咒，希望德拉科不要看出端倪。  
等到哈利匆匆忙忙地赶了过来，发现德拉科早已坐在对面等着他："刚刚有些事儿耽误了，我没想到你会来的那么早，而且还是在麻瓜的地方。"  
德拉科饶有兴趣地看着哈利："我不选在这里，难道你是让整个魔法界都知道被他们寄予厚望的救世主在和黑魔王约会吗？"  
哈利撇了撇嘴："你选在这里又不是一定不会被魔法部发现。"  
"但你更喜欢这里，不是吗？"

随后发生的一切都像是顺理成章。  
德拉科的吻不似以往的温柔自持，更像是极具侵略性的占有。哈利被重重的压在了门上，逼仄的空间让他难以呼吸。  
耳边温存的话语，屋内香糜的空气，嘴边抑制不住的喘息，都比二人之间身份的差距更深刻地渗入哈利的灵魂。  
哈利想就这样沉沦下去，德拉科不是黑魔王，自己也不是救世主，他们只属于彼此。  
等到哈利再睁开眼睛的时候，身旁的床榻早已没了温度，昨晚的一夜就像是哈利又一个疯狂的梦。

终于又到了大战一触即发的时刻，哈利已经很长时间没和德拉科再有联系。每天都是一副心不在焉的不知道在想些什么的模样，有时候甚至会把手里的任务搞砸。  
"哈利，你不能再这样下去了。"赫敏担心哈利的状态不足以支撑他应付接下来会发生的事情。  
哈利揉了揉乱糟糟的头发："我没事，都挺好的，我已经做好准备了。"  
赫敏担忧地看着哈利，恨不得有个咒语可以让他立刻清醒过来。

哈利昏昏沉沉地消磨着日子，没想到大战会来得这么快。  
"波特，我们又见面了。"德拉科顿了顿，想要说些什么可最终也没开口。  
"哈利，千万别犹豫！"罗恩在身后催促着。  
没给哈利犹豫的时间，德拉科先动了手。有那么一瞬间，哈利几乎认为自己快要去和死神打个照面了。方向却意外地偏了几分，刚刚好击中哈利身旁的建筑物。  
哈利抓住这个机会，他看见德拉科在自己动手的一瞬间说了什么，但他听不清。耳边传来一阵阵轰鸣声，记忆的潮水像是要把他冲垮。  
德拉科倒在地上，血止不住地向外流。六年级时候的场景和现在逐渐重叠，只不过现在德拉科是彻底没了生气。他的脸上并没有死之前的痛苦，甚至还有一抹若有若无的微笑。

这让哈利突然想起在三年级的时候和德拉科的一句玩笑。  
"哈利，如果有一天我们不得不站在对立面，你会怎么样？"  
"当然是把你干掉了。"哈利满不在乎地回答，他并不认为这会发生。  
当时德拉科为了这句话生气了好久，足足有一个星期没有搭理哈利。还是后来哈利道歉并且保证以后再也不会说出这样的话，德拉科这才作罢。

"哈利，你成功了！黑魔王又被你打败了！"罗恩和赫敏激动地围住了哈利，把沉浸在回忆里的哈利拽回了现实。  
哈利没有感受到一丝来自胜利的喜悦，他不愿扫兴，只得做出一个象征性的笑容，有些疲惫的笑了笑。

只有哈利清楚，其实刚刚自己一点胜算也没有。他看见德拉科在施出最后一个恶咒的时候故意偏了一下，这才让他有了赢的机会。

哈利再一次成为了救世主，那个属于整个魔法界的救世主。


End file.
